A Magical Encounter
by lunastars
Summary: [one-shot] Tonks and Remus watch little Teddy from the afterlife and gain an experience they will never ever forget.


"He's perfect, isn't he?" Lupin whispered softly.

"Shh!"

He chuckled as his wife waved her hand about in an attempt to silence him. She had been staring at the small toddler for what would be hours now. Of course to them time was nothing anymore. They had given up time the night they died fighting to defend Hogwarts. And of course the little toddler could not see them.

Only a few knew that the dead could still see and hear them. This was one rare occurrence where they were right there in the very same room as someone they loved. Their gorgeous little boy, Teddy. He had his mother's hair which was forever changing colours. Today was purple. But other than that and his slight temper at times, he was his father through and through.

"He looks just like us," she finally said.

Lupin nodded. "He does. And Harry seems to be doing a wonderful job with him."

"And everyone else," she agreed. "Some of them are still so young but they're willing to take on so much."

"It's why we always knew Harry would be a good choice in the world we were living in," Lupin smiled.

They watched as Teddy rolled his ball away and started to giggle. Tonks always felt her heart leap whenever he made that musical sound. She only wished she could hug him and tell him how amazing he really was. She smiled sadly as he ran after the little ball and grasped it in his tiny hands.

"We left him..."

"For a good reason," Lupin assured. "Imagine his life if we hadn't fought in that battle."

"He would have his parents."

"But what if us not fighting changed the outcome?"

"Do you really think Harry would have lost?" she asked seriously.

He shrugged. "He could have done. He was our best bet but I believe every single thing that happened at that battle helped. Even us."

She sighed. "I know we did the right thing but look at him, Remus."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I know, but he's happy and safe. We know that, and I know he will know about us."

"I hope so."

The little boy suddenly looked around and for a moment his parents had the hope that he knew they were there. But instead he ran towards the door and was instantly scooped up by Harry. He giggled again as Harry poked his belly gently and spoke to him. A few rare words slipped from Teddy's mouth but mostly he just made baby noises.

Harry looked around and they knew what he was looking at. One time Remus had heard Harry say to Teddy that his mummy and daddy were always watching him and looking out for him. Ever since Harry would look around, possibly in the hopes that they really would appear. If only.

Suddenly Ginny appeared and Teddy started to clap. She took him from Harry and kissed his nose before turning to kiss Harry's cheek. She took a happy Teddy into the kitchen where she set him in his high chair. She brought out some dinner for him, allowing him to try and feed himself. She stayed armed with lots of napkins and such to clean him afterwards.

"I know they're still young," Tonks smiled. "But they work good together, don't they?"

"They had to grow up fast," Lupin said sadly. "But yes, they do, very well."

Harry kissed the top of Teddy's head as he disappeared to find Mrs Weasley. He had chosen to live with them until things could be sorted. And considering he had Teddy in his care it was the next logical step. Ginny, however, stayed in the kitchen with a messy looking Teddy.

She eventually took the small fork from him and fed him herself. He clapped excitedly and slapped at the tray as the fork came close to his mouth each time. Tonks rolled her eyes each time it happened. Her son was definitely easily amused.

After he was finished he was cleaned up and told that it would be bath time soon. Upon hearing that he ran as fast as his little legs would carry him towards the living room. He plopped himself down on the rug and played with the snitch that Harry had been given by Dumbledore.

Eventually the snitch closed up and Teddy left it sitting on the armchair where it had stopped. He walked around for a little bit, trying to find something to do. When he stopped it was right in front of Lupin. Of course if Teddy kept walking he wouldn't have even realised that Lupin was there.

But then he looked up, mouth open slightly. He put his head to the side a little as if he were looking at something. Lupin looked at Tonks before crouching down in front of Teddy. As he did Teddy lowered his head slightly as if he were watching him. Lupin gulped as he reached out his hand and held it just beside Teddy's cheek.

"Hey, son," he whispered.

Tonks stood in shock but not wanting to miss the moment she rushed closer. She crouched down beside her husband. Teddy turned to look at where she was. Her eyes went wide and she reached out her hand. She held it by his back but didn't touch him just like Lupin. They both knew they wouldn't be able to but being this close was just as good.

"Hi, baby," she smiled happily.

A big grin broke across his face. He tugged at his top and the smile grew. Suddenly he threw his hands in the hair and laughed. He jumped around a bit then pointed at Lupin.

"Dadda!"

Lupin almost fell back in shock as he looked sideways at Tonks. She just shrugged and looked at her son with amazement. Surely he couldn't see them, right? But somehow he knew they were there. They didn't care how, they were just happy.

Teddy jumped a little with excitement. "Dadda!" But when he pointed at Lupin again he turned to look at Tonks as if he were showing her who his Dadda was. "Mumma, Dadda!"

Tonks' heart went into overdrive at the word. She never thought she would hear it from him at such a young age because of course he didn't have anyone around to call it. She smiled at him as he clapped and smiled himself.

She and Lupin only moved away when Harry came in, obviously having heard all the shouting from little Teddy. He picked him up and kissed his cheek. He asked him what was wrong only for Teddy to point towards them and shout "Mumma, Dadda!"

They watched as Harry tensed and looked at where Teddy pointed. A sad expression appeared on his face and they knew they couldn't be seen. He smiled a little before taking Teddy towards the door, presumably to take him upstairs for a bath.

"It's nice to have you around," Harry suddenly said. Tonks and Lupin looked at each other before turning back to look at Harry. "I always knew you were here. I won't let him forget you, I promise."

For once Tonks didn't try to stop or hide her emotions as she smiled at Harry's retreating back. Lupin draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. They both broke into a wide grin as Teddy shouted "Mumma, Dadda!" followed by "Wuv woo!" Neither of them cared that he couldn't say it properly, it was the second chance they never ever thought they would get.

* * *

_Aw, hi :3 I wanted to write a HP one shot and this just came to mind. I hope you like it and I would love to know what you thought!_


End file.
